


Thanks

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Saki wants to give Link a real Rito thank you.
Relationships: Link/Saki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for 5mart_1di0t’s “Saki is thankful for Link saving the village and she is incredibly horny. So, when her husband Teba and their son go to the Flight Range, she gives Link a reward for his heroic deeds that she knows he and most of all her will enjoy.” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html?thread=27814#cmt27814).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She hears him before she sees him—the sound of Hylian feet pattering along the deck is so much different than the scraping claws she’s used to. She peers over the edge of her home, and sure enough, their saviour is running through the village, stopping occasionally to wave and pat others he meets along the way. Saki lets out a little sigh, half content that he’s returned, and half _relieved_ —his visit was too brief last time. And he’d come right after Teba’s return. Teba understands, of course—he’s a good husband and a traditionalist—but he’s also fiercely jealous and doesn’t want to actually be present to _see_ it. Saki understands. She respects that. But Teba’s gone now, off with their son, visiting the Flight Range. That leaves her all alone in their whole hut. It’s too much space for just one woman. 

She watches the Hylian scale another flight of steps and wills him to keep going—to climb higher—to come to _her_. There’s so much she wants to say to him still, but more importantly, things she wants to _do to him_. He hasn’t waited too long—she’s still glowing with gratitude. She’s so pleased with how things ended up. Her beloved Teba’s safe, and her whole village is saved. She should’ve rewarded her hero properly then and there, but it was too busy a time, and maybe it’ll be even better now. She doesn’t think any one else has thanked him according to tradition, which leaves her free to complete the ritual on behalf of the whole village. She just wishes she’d known it would be today. She would’ve stocked up on Hylian food and made a proper bed for him, because if she does her job right, he’ll be staying _all_ night long. 

Then he’s there, running just outside her entrance, and Saki’s heart races as she hurries to the doorway. He stops to smile at her, and she coos back, “I was hoping you’d return.”

He tilts his head. He’s so very _cute_. He looks so small and _soft_ —nothing like her rough, fearsome husband. She loves Teba dearly, and she loves being _fucked hard_ , but maybe this little Hylian will want to make gentle _love_ , and that sounds just as thrilling. She’d like to switch things up. When her hero says nothing else, she purrs, “We Rito have a tradition, you know. A special reward for those we owe. And my people owe you a great deal. Me especially.”

He smiles wider and waves his hand, as though to dismiss the burden, like it was nothing—all part of a day’s work for him. She appreciates how humble he is, but it doesn’t stop her. She wants to give her gift as much as she wants him to receive it. She tilts her beak up and explains a little clearer, “I want to reward you _personally_. Privately and... _intimately_.”

The Hylian lifts one golden brow. Saki takes the next step—she deftly unfastens the bow at the front of her top. Then she draws the fabric aside with her wings, exposing the delicate feathers of her supple breasts. The hero’s eyes instantly fall to her sculpted chest, and Saki puffs out, proud of her wares and eager for him to appreciate them. She can see the colour rise in his cheeks. The easy smile has slipped off his face, instead replaced by a sense of surprise and awe. 

Saki shrugs out of the thin straps of her top and lets the white fabric hit the floor. She pushes her skirt a little lower down her hips, just enough for him to see the beginnings of her pink plumage—the very softest part of her whole body. She can hear his breath hitch. Saki sweetly asks, “Do you want to do the rest?”

For a long moment, he hesitates. Saki stares at him, willing him to respond favourably, to salivate for this moment as much as she has. Whenever she’s in such a mood, her husband’s on her in a heartbeat, all but ripping her clothes away with the feral lust of any beast. It pleases her to see that this man is different—sweeter, more careful. It’ll add a bit of variety to her already exhilarating sex life. 

Saki decides to up the stakes. She shimmies out of her skirt completely, then kneels down in the nest of fabric, waiting for him. If he waits much longer, she’ll have to try turning around and lifting up her tail. 

She doesn’t have to. Her saviour suddenly marches forward, all in for the fun.


End file.
